User talk:Xensyria
Hello , if there's anything I can help with please feel free to leave me a message in a new section. Movie footer Hi, Xensyria! A user recently nominated The Matrix for inclusion in our movie footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me Raylan13. I'll copy in the other admins, and top and recent editors to see if there's a consensus: what do you reckon Sclera1, Nisheeth, Eycestar, Морфеус, Darth Sauron, Dude984, Spencerian, FaNbOy1988, Peazeract, Xalbador Gliese 581C, Dumbassman, Bullet Francisco, AndrewBatman82, Jeyo, DreamPrincess2591, Yorpie, Warmachine375, Cascades1, Zombiejiger, Stealthghost, Itstheanomaly, Omnihallows? --xensyriaT 19:33, September 9, 2016 (UTC) **Matrix wiki is one of the most well documented and up to mark wikis that I've ever seen and it's inclusion in the movie footer, would be a honor for the footer itself. Thanks Rylan. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 22:07, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't see any comments in the negative, so I'll go ahead and include The Matrix. If there's any issue, though, please let me know! Raylan13 (talk) 18:50, October 7, 2016 (UTC) New Operator Hey Xensyria, I always coveted to talk with one of you guys, let me introduce myself, I am Xalbador, a bureaucrat on about 5 well known wikis i.e. Rickipedia, Night of the Demons, Rockstar Games GTA Vice City, Exorcist and the Sandlot Wiki. I've recently retired from GTA Myths Wiki, where I was considered a legend, taking the wiki to new heights of popularity but beside all these wikis, I've always yearned for being a co-bureaucrat with you guys, as you can see I've reached a respectable amount of edits that is over 1000 now and I'm continuously striving to accumulate more edits and pages to the wiki, I would love to share the privilege of being a b'crat on the wiki with a tremendous history of staff. Along with making a considerable amount of pages, I've also cleaned up the recent vandalism a couple of days ago. Other than that, my passion for the Matrix universe is over the top as I'm patrolling on the wiki of what is like 24/7. Thanks and looking forward to your response. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 22:04, September 9, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for huge number of edits you've done in the week you've been editing! Yep, we can be quite sporadic about admin stuff here, and any help with vandalism is always welcome. There are no hard and fast rules for admin & bureaucrat requests, but we normally tend to consider them after getting to know editors over a longer time frame. That said, I'd like to check with the rest of the admin team to hear their thoughts rather than make a unilateral decision. In the meantime, keep up the good work! --xensyriaT 22:45, September 9, 2016 (UTC) **You're absolutely right but we don't have any admins active other than you and by that I mean, they haven't been active for months and may have simply left the wiki, you can see their last contributions which were probably months or years ago, most of the users leaving wikia as a whole. That's why I came to you because you're the only active admin/b'crat left here but I respect your decision. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 23:36, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Report :Check this report below, no one has been active other than you, not only this, there's a 1/100 chance that they'll answer you, that's why I think it's time to recruit new b'crats to the wiki, so as to improve the administrative stability and consistency. In short, you're the only admin available on the Matrix wiki. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 00:05, September 10, 2016 (UTC) : ::A lot of the wiki as it currently stands was created by Sclera1 (who, , has been more active than me this year). ::The main problem seems to me that we get editors, like me, yourself, and the others I've tagged above, who do great work and are often the only ones really active at the time, but who then burn out, leaving the wiki unguarded from vandals and spammers for months at a time. ::The solution to this could be building a stronger community to keep editors doing occasional work rather than all-out blitzes, and perhaps granting admin rights to editors we trust (as a bureau elsewhere I guess you'll know these user rights all boil down to trust). ::For the longer term, yes, we will definitely need a strong team of people who identify and give these admin rights out, but (and let me know if you disagree), I don't think that's a problem at the moment. ::In the meantime, do you need admin rights to deal with spam, or anything else? --xensyriaT 12:01, September 10, 2016 (UTC) :: *I absolutely acknowledge your notion that designating b'crats comes all down to trust and I respect that, that's what I do on a couple of other wikis as well, so I guess, I'll just edit here and I would love if you appoint me as an operator (only admin rights) so that I can make a few slight typos in the media wiki, lave the wiki in needed sections and several other implementations that might match the Matrix' digital code, out of all have the privilege to be a part of the stellar team and I'll always keep you updated, in this way, you can keep an eye on my activities and eventually, we can have that trust factor in the upcoming month/months, what do you say? :) -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 01:52, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Small Background Info Well, in order to get you know more about me and earn the trust factor, here's some of the stuff that is related to my contributions on different wikis: *GTA Myths Wiki Hall Of Fame (under the name Ali Rocky, my previous user name) *GTA Myths Wiki: Contributions *Rickipedia: Contributions *Night of the Demons: Contributions *The Exorcist: Contributions *Rockstar Games GTA Vice City: Contributions *The Sandlot: Contributions *Rickipedia: Adoption *Night of the Demons: Adoption *The Exorcist: Adoption *Rockstar Games GTA Vice City: Adoption *The Sandlot: Adoption (pretty old, back in 2014) Hoping to hear back from you :) and yes, I was wondering if you could give me a specific date regarding the designation Thanks. -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 01:36, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Vandalism Our wiki was hit by a small time vandalism of a random Russian ip, this afternoon, I've renamed the page and added it in the vandalism category. Can you please block the ip and delete the page? I still don't have any admin rights to do so. *Page: Vandalized Page *Vandal: http://matrix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/217.118.95.87 Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 11:15, September 13, 2016 (UTC) *Thanks for the heads up. I've moved the page back to the original name (along with the others you'd moved on Thursday – please don't move them in the future, tagging for deletion is enough, and makes it easier to review the deletion logs), deleted it and applied a block. I've also taken a look at the vandalism template you made (Template:Vandalism), and made it add the pages it's put on to Category:Pages for deletion and Category:Vandalism, so you don't have to add them as well. --xensyriaT 10:54, September 13, 2016 (UTC) ::P.S. Please remember to sign your comments ;) --xensyriaT 10:59, September 13, 2016 (UTC) *I renamed them because few of these recent pages were named on either racial, abusive or controversial terms. -- Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 11:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Project Piracy *Hey Xen, I've made the piracy page, it took some elbow grease, research and of course a couple of bucks to purchase a few items but I've accomplished the task and it looks quite splendid, you can improvise stuff if you want, here's the link: Piracy. Ali Rocky: VC Myth Hunter 13:29, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :*That's awesome, looking great! Always good to document this stuff, and must have taken loads of work. I'll try to add something on the various digital rips as and when I can. Cheers! --xensyriaT 09:40, September 21, 2016 (UTC)